User talk:Hydrocarbon1997/Archive Six
Re: You get the spot back. I just forgot to check who gave Dark soem char spots and whom he gave some away to >.< re I'm not even sure if we're doing it yet, I wasn't asking Demi to do it, I was asking her if she thought we should. maybe log into skype... maybe D: ugh, so yeah about like 5 minutes ago, i got caught on chat. ;-; i cant go on anymore unless i want my internet to be shut down so yeah... (LIFE SUCkS MAN) Thankfully, however, since i am getting a new fone, ill be able to go on chat in april. >.< until then, i cant go on chat. true dat. my mom has a horrible memory. >.< hopefully tomorrow tho, (since my dad doesn't have work and my mom just glues her eyes on the comp) i'll be able to get on chat somehow. so we can continue the rp then i hope. blaaa get back on chattt. [[User:Justiee.|Jay.]] RP i posted. oh i will be on chat when i get the chance. XP but if not, i'll keep messaging u. images. chu welcome, [[User:Justiee.|Jay.]] training You have to put the spot you're training for next to your name, where Admins can train for anything from helper to Admin >.< are chu okai? sorry if they i upset you.. :/ [[User:Justiee.|Jay.]] Ze quest (does puppy eyes) post on the quest? please?? [[Quest to Retrieve the Two Dionysus Kids|link to quest]] RP Posted on the rp [[Nayra Capac|here]] postt. v.v read ze header. :3 [[User:Justiee.|Jay.]] Nayra x Andrew Posted. Newb For getting your current newb, [[User:NixieOz|NixieOz]], to graduate to a Level Five user, you receive all three prizes which the Adopt a Newb program offers: 1 god rp, 1 early power up, and 1 shiny new charrie spot. Please update your slot in the [[Adopt a Newb]] page. I have already updated the prizes on your user/char forum. Nayra Don't forget to post on her page Wow So one tiny char knowing the secret (and not telling anyone) ruins everything? >.> Re: Pssh. Nayra's not that kind of person. Even if she "owned" Andrew and Amy, she wouldn't act on it. Except, maybe to get sex. Not sure. Re: chu left. >.<" and post on the forum! Where'd you go? Are you coming back soon? (I posted on Nayra) Get on chat link http://www.colourlovers.com/palette/541086/Loyal_Friends Accepted Accepted your BC guy. [[User:Flamefang|Flamefang]] ([[User talk:Flamefang|talk]]) 21:00, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Yo So wut now? another rp of them tomorrow? (im done with chat for today. >.<) sure and fine. -.- Johnny Posted on him ^^ Hm, somehow I have a better feeling on this one, maybe it's because of the blue hair and godly parent >.<" >.< i posted. using talk page rite now since it's too risky for me to get on to chat. Yo Hydro~ Post on the forum when u can :3 [[Roleplay:Forum/Hydro and Pandy's RP|Link to ze forum]] Re: Yeah, we are. We could start it on the forum when you have time. :) Model: Lol done [[User:NixieOz|NixieOz]] ([[User talk:NixieOz|talk]]) 04:23, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Smokey Fun Times That's what I'm calling this rp >.< Posted Hmph The link to the rp is [http://hydros-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Hydro_and_Bird%27s_RPs here], and because I was feeling generous while you were afk I made templates for both Nayra and Andrew. Andrew's template name is the same as it is on here, for your convenience. We'll have to continue this soon >.< Le Claim http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming%3ACamp/Chantal_Floyd nu.... nu im too lazy rite now... >.<" i'll be on later... Later -.- ELLO I picked a guy. Feel free to pick another one. e.e I was on late notice. Oscar Spendrup Or Nick Madrid [[User:Katniss0019|~Kat]] booya Pssssst. *whispers* i posted. c; [[User:Justiee.|Jay.]] of course i am!! how'd you know..? Posted. :3 [[User:Justiee.|Jay.]] .-. fight me. .-. postedddd. [[User:Justiee.|Jay.]] Re: Okay. Re: It's like 10 PM and I still have school tomorrow so I can't ;~; PIC FOR WB [[Category:Hydrocarbon1997]]]]here ya go ~Kat Rp on Ryan Posted. We should continue that Nayra x Andrew rp sometime I am new here so how do I make a character ? poke posted, :3 [[User:Justiee.|Jay.]] Re:Post Oh Hydro, you guys can continue on the quest anytime Pandy and you are on. I think I already told her about me just inserting the lines there when I come on. That way, it'll be faster and more efficient. Skype Made a skype already! :3 If u want u can add me but remember to say it's u Its my user name. Argh.... Dis aint working well. Everytime i click on ur name it glitches and closes the app. So... My dad was snooping on my ipad yesterday and i was on skype. So yeah he checked that. >.< I was on the chat we were having and he was looking on that one. Luckily, he didn't suspect anything. Re: RP + Quest posted on the quest. as for the rp... maybe we can do it tomorrow. >.< but im not sure cause tomorrow is my sis's last day of her break before she goes back to college and we might do something the entire day. so yea http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Forum/Hydro_and_Pandy%27s_RP le link Heyo Posted on Aaron. :/ Is chat b*tching or is it just me. [[User:Justiee.|Jay.]] Hello [[User:Lopezsylvia45|~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3]] ([[User talk:Lopezsylvia45|talk]]) 03:15, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Supersecretfuntime Bow added relationship tables on each of our characters. What he said is that you fill it according to the relations of each Zodiac sign with one another. In other words, compatibility. Bow will also add new information about the group so be on the lookout when he posts it. Posted On Aaron. Is the rp ending? Well as I told you before you left rudley I'm not going to be here, starting Saturday for 2 weeks Coding Express [[User:Waves Of Wisdom/Blank V5 Coding|I made the blanks here]], so you just need to copy and paste them back onto the pages. Please notify me when you do, so that I may remove them to make more for others. If you have any questions or regards, please don't hesitate on IM'ing me. :) PS. I'm still waiting for that soda. >~> Re: Couples list I don't use, I'm getting it deleted and 2 weeks off is because for 1 week I'm on French Exchange and 2nd week I'm skiing in Austria nuuu. Why u have to leave chat 4 mins before i enter. D: come backkk. [[User:Justiee.|Jay.]] Aaron x Emmaline Posted. TonyxNadi [[Tony Romero|Postttttt. :(]] [[User:Justiee.|Jay.]] bro Get on chat! It's urgenttt. >.< [[User:Justiee.|Jay.]] aw. :( Guess it will. At least it'll give me time to make the page and all that. I don't even know if I can RP tmw, cause my mom is doing a whole bunch-a stuff and making me tag along. AND I don't even know my aunt got her wifi back. [[User:Justiee.|Jay.]] *cough* Posted on the Nayra X Andrew rp. skype Im on skype. omf. cxxx HYDROOOOO. Well, I'm back from no-wifi land. I made [[Desire West|the bae.]] :3. Can we rp them now? [[User:Justiee.|Jay.]] Posted, [[User:Justiee.|Jay.]] Re: Vivian posted on vivi. Re: Vivi i fixed the post v.v *poke* Posted, :3 [[User:Justiee.|Jay.]] imageee